


More than one way to say

by TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm/pseuds/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm
Summary: Because there's more than one way to say I love you. LL Fluff.





	More than one way to say

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff. Takes place after 5.10 “But Not As Cute As Pushkin”, during Luke’s dark day.

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep on the couch. He hadn’t even really meant to wait for Lorelai. He’d planned to just grab a beer from the fridge and then head back to his apartment to sleep off the rest of his dark day.

But that’s where Lorelai found him after the party. Asleep on the couch, the half empty beer warm on the coffee table. She sat next to him on the couch, rousing him as gently as she could by rubbing his shoulder.

“Luke?” She whispered. “Hon, wake up.”

“Mmm?” He grunted, still half asleep.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Lorelai stood and tugged on his arm. Luke allowed himself to be pulled off the couch and up the stairs to the bedroom. Lorelai tried to help him get out of his coat, but he shrugged her off and did it himself. Lorelai backed off, getting herself ready for bed.

When she got out of the bathroom, Luke was already under the covers on “his” side facing away from her, though they rarely kept to "their" sides. She slid under the covers, and scooted across until she was right up behind him, and wrapped one arm around his middle, and slipped the other under the pillow.

She was surprised when he placed a hand over hers where it rested on his stomach, rubbing tiny circles into her hand.

“Hey.” She whispered. “Thought you were asleep.”

“Woke up when I heard you come in the room. How was the party?”

“It was fun. Would rather had been with you, though.”

“No you don’t. Not today.”

She tightened her grip on him. “Especially today.”

Luke turned over in her arms, scooching down until he could rest his head in the crook of her neck, and clasped his arms loosely around her waist.

“You smell nice.” He mumbled into her skin.

She smiled as a small wave of contentment washed over her. She closed her eyes and rubbed his back slowly. “Go to sleep.”

“I love you too.”

“But I didn’t say-”

“You didn’t have too. Just... keep thinking like you think.”

Lorelai blinked back her tears. “Night Luke.”

“G’night, Lorelai.”


End file.
